Rise of the Caped Crusader
Rised of the Caped Crusader (also known as''' Batman: The Caped Crusader - The Movie') is a 2016 American animated superhero mystery film based on the DC Comics character Batman, more specifically the 2016 Batman: The Caped Crusader Animated Series. Similar to the 1993 animated film, ''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, having a similar origin story, and reintroducing Andrea Beaumont. It also is connected to Batman: Year One, and the origin of Black Mask. (Which ironically is a part of MOST Future Batman Reboot Fanon Movies). The film's storyline involves Bruce and Roman, who each fall in love but lose them via different reasons. This creates two different people: The Batman, and the Black Mask, who are pitted against together in an epic battle for the future of Gotham. The film was made-for-tv, and serves as a prequel to the television series. The movie recieved widespread accliam from critics, but was critized for adapting material from previous movies, calling it "Somewhat Unoriginal". Plot Beginnings On a cold and rainy day, Bruce Wayne stands in front of his parent’s tombstones when Alfred brings him in. Bruce swears to his dead parents, Thomas and Martha that he will fight crime in Gotham, no matter the cost. 10 years later, Bruce Wayne is a billionaire playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist going to Gotham University. As the crime slowly starts to grow and get worse, he feels a need to help those in danger. At the cemetry, he meets a woman named Andrea Beaumont, whom he falls in love with. He later has a dinner party. James Gordon and his wife move to Gotham City after a quick and unprecedented transfer from Chicago. They are acquainted with the corruption and violence that is beginning to seize the city, and Gordon watches Detective Flass, his “ partner “ assaulting a teen before taking his money and buying a donut. Roman Sionis greets Bruce, his “ friend “ at the same dinner party. Roman has begun to resent his parents for years, remembering all the things they’ve made him do to keep their status. While he is working on a project in College, he sees a woman named Circe, and falls in love. Later, the night of the dinner party, Bruce puts on a Ski mask and stops a robbery caused by part of Carmine Falcone’s gang. Gordon and Flass arrive at the scene to see Bruce (while wearing the mask) beat them up. They nearly arrest him, but he escapes, but with a bullet wound in his elbow and injuries on his head and right arm. Gordon sees this as a sign that Gotham has gone mad, and decides he’s the one who has to change it. The Fall of the Romances Bruce begins a romance with Andrea a week later, when she visits him at Wayne Manor practicing karate and other martial arts. He and Andrea meet Lucius Fox, Wayne Enterprise's business manager. Lucius reveals the first ever anti-matter power source, capable of keeping the tower’s power for over 300 years. Meanwhile, James Gordon works to rid the police force of corruption, but Commoniser Lobb has officers attack him. Gordon escapes, and is brought to a hospital by a young man named Harvey Dent. As Bruce and Roman’s romances continue to grow, Roman decides to help give Circe a job. When his parents question if Roman likes her, he denies it. Bruce and Andrea go to a Festival in Gotham, hosted by Jack Napier and sponsored by Ronald Daggett and Dagget Industries. There, they have their first kiss on a ferris wheel. Along the way back to her home, a gang attacks them, and Bruce defends her, but she is cut in the wrist. Bruce becomes conflicted afterwards, not sure if he should fight crime like he promised, or have a normal life with Andrea. As he explains this to his parents, Andrea comes, concerned and they reunite. Bruce decides to give up his idea for a “ one-man war “ against the criminals of Gotham. Roman is caught with Circe by his parents, and they confront him, telling him to break up with her, or else they will take matters “ in their own hands “. Roman does that, and one night, snaps. He destroys his bedroom, taking a picture of him and Bruce. Going down the steps, his father worried tries to calm him down, but Roman sends him rolling down to the steps, where he mother comes to his father’s aid. He then kills them, and burns down the Mansion, looking at the picture. A week later, Bruce proposes to Andrea, and she accepts. However, a tiny earthquake occurs, and opens up a hole... revealing a giant underground cave, going as far as Wayne Manor. He drops her at her house, where her dad is meeting some “ friends “. Its revealed that the “ friends “ are Carmine Falcone’s thugs, and the big man himself. The next day, she disappears. As Bruce checks out the cave, and discovers it to be part of the underground railroad, he receives a letter saying that she isn’t ready for that life, and for him to forget about her. Crushed, Bruce sees only one future left. The Birth of the Batman In a dinner party, Lobb meets Falcone and other officials of the city in a dinner party. However, a gas bomb is thrown into the party, and explodes. A smoky figure appears and disarms Falcone, tying him, Lobb, and Flass to a tree outside Falcone’s Mansion. Reports start going around about this mysterious vigilante, the Batman. Gordon, now Commissioner Gordon gets rid of the corruption in the GPD and moves his attention to the Batman. Roman gains control of his father’s company, Janus Cosmetics. However, when he tells Circe the truth, she leaves him. Within a week, he makes the company go bankrupt, only for it to be absorbed by Wayne Enterprises. While Bruce thinks he’s helping Roman, this is the last straw, and Roman goes to his father’s tomb, crafting a mask. Bruce meets Lucius Fox, who surprises Bruce by revealing he knows Bruce is the Batman, and wants to help. He offers the Batcycle. At the same time, Bruce notices the anti-matter powersource glowing brighter, and becomes concerned that it might be unstable. He tells Lucius to remove it immediately. Alfred catches Bruce as he heads down to the batcave to suit up. Alfred warns Bruce that vengeance is ever the answer. Batman scans for crime, becoming a “ guardian angel “ to Gotham. He arrives in the slums near the docks, where he fights against a new gang rising, the False-Facers Society, consisting of a man named Great White Shark, Red Hood, Black Spider, Firefly, and an Assassin named Deadshot. They cause him a right deal of stress and injury. Black Mask (the new identity of Roman) appears as Batman is sent into the river. Batman gets out of there, but the cops see him, and a car chase begins as he rides away from Gotham on his batcycle, and the entire force goes after him, including Gordon. However, he escapes from Gordon. Gordon returns to his wife, who argues with him that Batman is making the city safer for their kid, and perhaps, he’s not a criminal, but a watchful protector, and a potential ally. This event changes his view on Batman for good. Rising Conflictions Roman attacks Wayne Enterprises, shooting 3 people. He enters the Applied Sciences Divsion, and kidnaps Lucius Fox. He calls Red Hood, to learn that Gordon’s wife and Circe have also been captured. Meanwhile, he connects another device to the anti-matter power source, and begins a countdown while the society plants other bombs in other locations. Batman investigates the attack at his company. Gordon arrives by himself, and talks to the Batman, saying that they have to work together to save Gotham. Then, he gets a call saying that they found his wife.... missing. Batman and Gordon race Roman’s burnt mansion, where he gives away his identity to Batman by accident. They save Circe, Lucius, and Barbara. Bruce becomes depressed, now that his parents are dead, Andrea is gone, and Roman is a criminal killing more people by the second, and secretly never was his friend. Alfred encourages him to save his friend, because Roman is Bruce’s friend even if Bruce is not Roman’s friend. Bruce’s birthday party occurs, and while there, Roman and Bruce talk a walk to his mother’s garden. Bruce notices Deadshot trying to kill him, but he thinks he’s trying to kill Roman. Bruce saves them, but Roman begins to attack Bruce as they fight across the Manor. Red Hood blows up the bombs across the city. Parts of Wayne Manor blow up, including the Police Station, the court, and at City Hall. Harvey Dent is greeting Mayor Hill when all of a sudden, an explosion kills the mayor. Bruce and Roman continue to fight but Roman gains the upper hand. The Guests flee as riots begin across Gotham. Roman reveals his true identity to Bruce as Black Mask. As Roman prepares to kill him, Alfred knocks Roman on the head. Alfred taps on the Piano 3 times, and the grandfather clock moves to reveal the passage to into the batcave. Roman and Bruce continue the fight, leading down to the Batcave, where it's revealed he has a supercomputer, and a place where the Batsuit and his equipment is. Roman is defeated, as Bruce tells him the truth that vengeance isn’t the answer. Justice is. He punches him one last time. Roman warns that Gotham and Wayne Enterprises will be destroyed by the power source bomb soon. He rolls over, where he falls into an underground river that takes him outside the city. A boat picks him up, and he shoots them, before riding to Gotham. Endgame Alfred goes to the Batcave, telling Bruce the house is still there. Batman comes out the shadows, having changed off-screen. He tells Alfred he can’t let Gotham be destroyed. Outside, near Wayne Manor, a helicopter/airplane vehicle flies from a waterfall, and heads towards Gotham. In Gotham, Gordon and the GPD attempt to calm the people done, but the fact that they learn the mayor is down, not to mention the entire False Facers society attacking, its overwhelming. Deadshot begins to shoot at Government Officials, and at cars trying to flee. A mysterious figure disarms him, It keeps attacking the other members, until Red Hood shouts who it is. Batman appears and says the famous line “ I’m Batman “. He chases Red Hood into a chemical vat, and in the battle, Red Hood falls into the chemicals, dead. Batman goes into his Batwing (that’s the name of the Vehicle) and flies above Gotham, shooting at the Trucks to stop them from killing people. Black Mask is on one, and is threatening to crash into Wayne Enterprises, blowing the bomb. He blocks him, and at one point, hits the tire. Roman crashes into a gas station, and while he escapes, his mask melts onto his face. Batman saves his once-friend, but he learns the bomb is going to blow soon. The city looks in awe, as he grabs the bomb and takes it to the roof. Putting it in the Batwing, he flies up into the sky, where the bomb explodes. Everyone thinks Batman is dead, till he appears, gliding towards the crowd. He disappears into the crowd, as Gotham celebrates its victory. Batman’s Destiny The Next Day, Roman is sent to Blackgate Prison. The rest of the society is sent to Arkham. Batman is claimed as a hero to Gotham. The hunt for the vigilante is called off. The rest of the Sionis fortune, along with the land they had go to Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne leaves the national bank of Gotham when he meets Gordon, his wife and the new child. Gordon gives his condolences, and leaves as Bruce thinks about how he lost a friend. Meanwhile, the night Bruce got the letter from Andrea, Alfred and Bruce stand in the Batcave, where Bruce dons the cowl for the first time. The film ends with Alfred in shock as the Batman is born, and walks towards his destiny. Cast *'Benjamin McKenzie '''as the Voice of '''Bruce Wayne/Batman. ' *'Michael Caine '''as the Voice of' Alfred.' *'Bryan Cranston''' as the voice of James Gordon. ' *'Tom Hiddleston as the voice of Roman Sionis/Black Mask. ' *'Danica McKellar as the voice of Andrea Beaumont *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as the voice of Lucius Fox *'Alex Rocco' as the voice of Carmine "The Roman" Falcone *'Jon Polito' as the voice of Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb *'Fred Tatasciore' as the voice of Detective Arnold John Flass *'Richard Moll' as the voice of Harvey Dent Production In 2012, after seeing the last movie in the highly successful Dark Knight Trilogy, Greg Weisman decided that prehaps a Batman Television series would be his next project. In 2013, Young Justice was canceled, giving Greg the chance to make the series. In 2014, He contacted Paul Dini and Bruce Timm, bring them together to come up with the plot for the new series. In 2015, Beware the Batman was confrimed to end, and Greg went to Warner Bros. to get permission for the show. Warner Bros. decided to let them, and in Comic-Con 2015, the series was annouched. Afterwards, they asked permission to make a full-length movie for the series first, and if they got good ratings, then they would continue to air the show. Once that was over, they wanted to involve a different origin story then that of Chris Nolan's Batman Begins. They found it in the story between Andrea and Bruce, which had not been used for 20 years. They also wanted to use Black Mask, a character that many fans had been waiting to be properly used for years. Due to it being an animated movie, the studio made the production budget to $8 million, which allowed them to do more elaborate pieces. The film was finished in November. Only 2 months later would they begin production on the first season. In the process of making the film, the producers and directors took one month to get all the voices, and took two months to get the composers. Han Zimmer had this to say: Soundtrack The score for Rise of the Caped Crusader was composed by Shirley Walker and Han Zimmeer, who had both been wanting to collaborate together in a motion picture. While Han Zimmer was approached first, having written all of the Nolan Trilogy, Shirley Walker was asked because of her previous work. The music would be simple: Divide and Conquer. Han would get the Batman part, and Shirley the Bruce part. Note: The Song during the party is below at the following link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zi8vJ_lMxQI Release To Be Written Category:Sci100 Category:Batman: The Caped Crusader Category:Movies Category:TV Specials